Different Dimension Duelist
by Donkieto
Summary: Title has nothing to do with the deck. Harry Potter anticlimactically fell in to a hole. Now he's in another universe with different powers and a different outlook on things thanks to the tutelage of Maximillion Pegasus. As he turns fifteen he goes to Duel Academy to meet friends his own age and become the next king of games at the same time.


'Where am I?" Was the thought of one Harry Potter as he walked the streets of the unknown city. At twelve years old he knew he shouldn't be on the street alone but he had no idea where to go. The last thing he remembered he had fallen into a hole. The journey was surprisingly nice given that most forms of magical travel were either unbelievably painful or just plain uncomfortable. The myriad of colours gave him a pretty sight just before his powers started to react to the portal.

Whatever had happened left Harry standing in the middle of an unknown city with unresponsive powers. The only bright side to any of this was that he wasn't wearing robes when he fell through the hole so he wasn't exactly sticking out. On the other hand he needed to find somewhere to go before nightfall…

"Excuse me young man," Harry jumped and turned to the voice that had called out.

He saw a man, dressed in a fine red suit and shadowed by a bodyguard this man screamed wealth, but the smile on his face eased Harry for a moment. Then he remembered the basic rules when you're a child and he was instantly put on guard.

The man, noticing Harry being put on the defensive lost his smile slightly but his face was still warm. "Come now I was just thinking to myself how boring it is to eat alone. And poor Croquet here, though an excellent man to have by your side, is not the best conversationalist in the world. So would you please join me?"

Hesitantly, Harry nodded and took a seat across from the man. Thankfully he didn't have to worry about what to order as the man did it for him claiming to want to 'get some meat on those bones'. The two sat in silence until the food arrived.

"Now then, whatever is you're name young man?" He was asked as he ate the food that was placed before him. Swallowing, and wiping his mouth for good measure, he replied.

"Harry, sir."

"Now, there should be none of that sir business. After all it's not like you work for me now is it? Maximillion Pegasus at your service Harry boy."

Harry subtly asked questions, his English accent doing wonders at helping his case of not being native to the area. Apparently he was in Domino City. A city which contained the best and brightest duelists in the world. When Harry had to ask for clarification on the word duelists he was very lucky that they had finished their meal otherwise he may not have gotten the description he had received. Pegasus had the table cleared and took out two decks of cards, one of which he handed to Harry.

There and then Harry learned the basics of duel monsters with Pegasus. The two duelled for hours, neither realizing that the store was empty and night had fallen. Though Harry never won, he got closer and closer to beating him every time. But as they closed there last game, Croquet leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Well Harry it looks like our time is up. Now I'm not one to leave a young child such as yourself all on his own in the middle of the night so is there anywhere I can leave you?"

Harry thought to himself about that question before reluctantly giving the only answer he could.

"Ehm, my Aunt and Uncle live in Number four, privet drive, Surrey."

Pegasus was surprised at this comment. 'How did this boy get here then?" He thought as he pulled out a phone and looked up the address. What he saw made his eyes widen in shock. There wasn't a house there. In fact, there wasn't even Privet Drive at all.

"Harry boy, how did you get here?" He asked seeing no other choice.

Harry didn't know whether to tell this man or not. Whatever he had seen on his phone had clearly shocked him but if he told him how he had gotten here he would have to tell him about the existence of magic. But this man had reached out to him. He knew that if he didn't try to find answers now he wouldn't be able to get home for a long time.

So he told him everything. Surprisingly Pegasus didn't even interrupt when he told him about the existence of magic and when it became obvious that time was going to run out before the end of his story, he let Harry come with him back to Pegasus island. When he finished his story with the anti-climactic ending of falling into the hole. Pegasus merely nodded as if it was nothing new.

"Harry, I know that you probably want to go home, but until then, why don't you come and stay with me." Pegasus offered.

What he wasn't saying was that he had seen most of this happen already before his very eyes, or rather eye but when he had seen it he had two. The final vision his millennium eye had given him had contained three things. This meeting today. Harry's name. And his offer. Originally he had intended to ignore the vision all together but as fate would have it he had been led here by chance. A meeting with Kaiba about the finalization of his duel academy and an empty stomach started the chain reaction without him even knowing it.

Harry on the other hand was experiencing a whirlwind of emotions at those simple words. His only response was a response shaped by his years at the Dursley's home.

"I wouldn't want to impose sir."

"Harry boy, what did I say about calling me sir?" Pegasus interrupted. "And you wouldn't be an imposition at all. In fact, I could use the company. It gets quite lonely at my island."

"Island?" Harry asked confused. Just who was this person?

"Oh didn't I tell you? I'm quite famous." Pegasus said with a smile on his face. After all, everybody in the entire world knew who he was; he was going to enjoy teasing the one person who didn't.

"Whatever for?" Harry asked.

"Well you see. The world knows me as the man who created duel monsters."

Harry's brilliant mind flashed back to the duels the two had played. It was the most fun game he had ever played. Considering the last card game he played had a ninety percent chance of exploding, to a twelve year old boy this was quite the feat.

"You created the game?" He asked shocked.

"Well not entirely. Though the majority of the world assumed I did. I will teach you all of this should you decide to come back with me."

Harry's face suddenly developed a suspicious look which, on a twelve year old. Pegasus found both adorable and promising.

"Isn't that bribery?" The twelve year old asked.

Pegasus couldn't help it. He laughed, hard. This boy was a soul after his own. He couldn't wait to introduce him to the others. Even Seto Kaiba himself wouldn't be able to resist him for long.

"Yes Harry boy. Yes it is. But the better question is… is it working?"

The twelve year old could do nothing but nod.

Soon they arrived back at Pegasus Island but instead of going to bed given the hour. Pegasus took him to a room that was sealed with one of the weirdest locks Harry had ever seen. Pegasus noticed the strangle looks Harry was shooting the lock and explained.

"You see Harry. This lock, though strange, is one of the most advanced locks in the world. You see it features some of the technology incorporated into our duel disks so that it recognizes duelling cards. But in this case only one duelling card will work a card which I contain the only copy of."

He pulled out the card and Harry instantly recognized it due to the fact that he had dueled against it several times mere hours ago. Pegasus placed the card in and the door simply opened. No theatrics no light shows, the two hinges swung revealing the contents of the room. And what a room.

Inside were stone tablets reaching the far end of the room. Though the writing was unreadable to Harry, he knew of Egyptian enough to be able to recognize it even if he couldn't read it.

"You see Harry; I like to think I didn't create duel monsters. I merely modernized it. Thousands of years ago, ancient Egyptians played the same game themselves, though to them, it wasn't so fun."

Harry listened to the stories of the shadow games. Not once taking into account the time as he learned all about the new game and its origins. Then Pegasus began to tell him the story of Yugi Moto, the king of games and ex host to the spirit of the pharaoh.

By the end of the story Pegasus looked down to see that the twelve year old had fallen asleep in his arms. Not really bothered to move, and worried about disturbing the child, Pegasus closed his eyes and began to drift off himself.

Just before Harry fell to the temptation of Morpheus, he reflected on the day and counted his blessings that he had found such a nice man to take him in in his moment of need. He was grateful that he had found both a friend and confidant in Pegasus and was quite looking forward to spending more time with him. After all he was in no hurry to try and find out what had happened to him. Sure he may have lost the only two friends he ever had but even if he did get back his magic was unresponsive, he may not even be allowed back into Hogwarts. And best of all, he was away from his so called family.

With those thoughts in mind, Harry Potter fell asleep with a smile on his face for the first time in many years.


End file.
